


Happy Birthday Hyung

by kunstaeilation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Frottage, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstaeilation/pseuds/kunstaeilation
Summary: When most people look at Taeil, they see a quiet man who seems a little lost in life. What they don't see is that Taeil is complete freak in the sheets.happy birthday to the eldest of nct, moon taeil! i hope you have an excellent birthday 💛





	Happy Birthday Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> first off, let me just say i'm sorry taeyong
> 
> now that's out of the way, i wrote this over the course of two days in which one of the two days included a near fourteen hour stint of nothing but writing. this is incredibly unedited but i wanted to get it out on taeil's birthday, so this is it. i've actually planned something out weeks ago but each time i tried to write for taeil's birthday, it just came out wrong and now i have 5 different stories that i'm still super salty about, but whatever ರ_ರ
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoy reading this! 💛

When most people look at Taeil, they see a quiet man who seems a little lost in life with how he doesn’t quite meet anybody’s eyes when he talks to them, a half smile on his lips his instant response in conversation as he thinks through a proper one. Sometimes they may even glimpse the playful side—the one that breaks out in the same usual robot dance or the one that gestures with his hand as he bobs his head along songs.

That’s the Taeil they see. What they don’t notice, however, is that Taeil is a complete freak in the sheets.

First, it was the spanking—a fun, silly little tradition some of the guys shared before going on stage. Getting rid of nerves and all. A tradition that Taeil was more than enthusiastic to participate in as he slapped Johnny’s ass every once in a while.

It was only a matter of time before Johnny felt the urge to smack Taeil back and when he did, he found out he rather liked it. More than liked it really. Taeil had a nice ass—firm, round, surprisingly thick—a perfect size for his own large hands. So, he slapped it again. And again. And again. Each time he did it, there was absolutely no complaint from Taeil. Just a small glance back and a look saying I’ll get you back later. That’s how it was in the beginning.

The spanking eventually turned into a half-second squeeze and the half-second squeeze turned into a full-on grope and before Johnny knew it, they were battling it out trying to outdo each other. All of this, of course, done with the same half smile from Moon Taeil. But there are different kinds of half smiles from Taeil, ones that Johnny quickly learned to distinguish.

You see, Taeil might’ve been a freak in the sheets, but Johnny **was** the freak in the sheets. How? Well, there was only one way to outdo Taeil and that was to do it on stage—a memory that Johnny will never forget.

They were just filming for a comeback. Nothing unusual. Taeil had cropped a full-on grope while Johnny was stuck waiting for the stylist to fiddle with his outfit, so he didn’t have a chance to get him back. Not even right before going on stage because Johnny had the misfortune of needing to be the first one to go on stage for formation, which meant-

_Smack_.

“Goddamnit,” Johnny glared at him for a second time. He was going to get Taeil back later on and he was going to get him _good_.

_But how?_ Johnny went up on stage when they were called.

_How could I get him back?_ The song started and Johnny danced and sang.

_How could I-_ Ah. That was how. During the chorus, he’d be right behind Taeil and… _Smack_! He had his hand on Taeil’s ass, giving it a nice long, hard squeeze, but instead of the usual look that Taeil would give, Johnny got something else: a slight groan and glassy eyes.

That was how it started.

As the months went by, things continued to devolve—all of it, Johnny’s singlehanded doing. Standing next to each other on a crowded stage? He kneaded Taeil’s ass. Sitting beside each other during a meeting? Taeil’s thigh was his arm rest. Playing a game while filming for a variety show? Just an excuse to ‘accidentally’ brush his fingers against Taeil’s crotch. All of this with only Taeil’s half-smile as a response. The difference? That slight groan and the glassy eyes he stared up at Johnny with afterwards.

The worst part wasn’t the risk of getting caught. Johnny wasn’t stupid. No, the worst part was that Johnny was actually _enjoying_ it. A problem when you’re an idol being constantly filmed.

Worst yet, was that Taeil absolutely loved it. The more people, the better—especially when it was among their very own friends. Like today.

For the entire week the boys had been counting down the days to Taeil’s birthday because not only was it his birthday, it was also the beginning of their first day off in nearly a month and a half of relentless schedules. What’s more was their manager told them he’d treat them out for the day as both a reward for their work and a gift for Taeil. Basically a free pass for them to order as much meat and alcohol as they wanted as much as they want.

Johnny too had been anticipating Taeil’s birthday, but for wildly different reasons. He had asked him what he wanted early in the month only to get the mysterious answer of “you.”

_‘You??’ What does that even mean??_ he had pondered day after day, trying to get Taeil to explain what he meant but all he’d get instead was a small smile and his usual not-quite-looking-at-you stare as a response. It wasn’t until they were at the restaurant with Taeil standing behind him practically forcing him to take the seat against the wall with a hand on his ass that it clicked.

Ah. That’s what Taeil wants.

As soon as the boys piled in around the long table, countless bottles of soju is ordered almost immediately. “Cheers!” everyone clinks their glasses together, spirits high and exhaustion gone now that they had a few days free for themselves. One glass of somaek turns into two, two in to three and soon, they’re all rowdier than ever, red-faced from all the booze flowing through their system.

Taeil’s up and about, happily chatting with everybody and hugging them, lips loosened with the help of liquid courage. Johnny though—Johnny’s stuck in his corner trying to think just how he’s supposed to give Taeil his present.

“You’re having a lot of fun, huh?” Johnny smiles at him as Taeil squeezes between the chairs for the third time that evening.

“Yeah!” he hums, neck flushed red as he happily grabs his fourth glass of somaek. Johnny watches him for a moment before taking stock of everybody else. They’re all in various states of drunkenness, some more than others if Mark’s wide-eyed staring is anything to go by. But they’re all at least three glasses in, which means that they must all be pretty fucked up by now.

“Aren’t you cold?” he turns to Taeil.

“Cold?” Taeil tilts his head, looking up at Johnny with wide eyes as he sets his empty glass back down. “Why would I be cold?”

Johnny grins down at Taeil. He’s cute when he’s tipsy, all smiles and giggles, more clueless than usual. _Time to ruin it_.

“Don’t you want your gift?” he murmurs in his ear, resting his hand on his thigh. Taeil freezes and slowly turns to Johnny, smile wiped off his face and replaced with flushed cheeks and dark eyes. “You didn’t think I’d forget, did you?” Johnny continues to purr, “You’re my favorite hyung.”

“I’m your only hyung,” Taeil mumbles, shuddering each time he feels Johnny’s breath hot against his ear.

Johnny chuckles and pulls out his jacket, draping it over Taeil as he leans in against him. “Do me a favor, _hyung_. Keep yourself covered and act normal.”

Taeil nods, quivering with anticipation and Johnny smirks, hand slowly creeping up Taeil’s leg. The stiff denim is rough beneath his hands—Johnny’s favorite pair of jeans on Taeil. They make his ass look absolutely luscious and Taeil seems to know it too because each time he puts it on, he’s always brushing up against Johnny and angling his ass towards him whenever he bends down.

The table erupts into laughter and Johnny follows along, all just a farce of course. He holds in a smirk when Taeil stares up at him with wide-eyed confusion as he pretends to laugh, too unfocused to keep up with what the guys are saying.

“You’re looking kind of weird, hyung,” Johnny loudly says, trying not to grin when he sees a few heads turning to look their direction. “Are you feeling unwell?” he slides his hand further up and Taeil’s leg, giving it a light squeeze, fingers just a mere inch form his crotch now.

“I-,” Taeil’s eyes flutters shut and he licks his lips. “I’m okay…” Each jostle of his pants combined with Johnny’s kneading fingers is almost agonizing; the pressure just enough to make its presence on his cock known, but not enough to feel good.

“Are you sure?” he bends over as if to check that Taeil was indeed doing okay when really, he just wants to see that glazed look in his eyes with that half smile. “Your cheeks are flushed.”

“Had too much to drink?” It’s Doyoung who speaks up, concern and alcohol making his eyes wider than normal as he stares at Taeil. “Do you want to go home?”

Taeil shakes his head and opens his mouth to answer only to snap it shut as he bites down hard on his lip. Johnny clears his throat to cover his laugh, his hand now palming Taeil’s cock. “Come on, hyung,” he murmurs into Taeil’s ear, “Everybody’s staring at you. It’d be weird if you don’t say anything.”

“I-I’m okay,” Taeil breathlessly says. “I don’t want to go home yet. J-just-ah,” he chokes and sees stars as Johnny presses down. “Idon’twannagohomeyet,” he blurts out, blindly seeking for his cup. “Just fill this please.”

Doyoung stares at it before gingerly taking it from Taeil. “You want more to drink?” he carefully questions, debating if he should argue Taeil or not. Taeil’s cheeks are definitely flushed and the Taeil he knows doesn’t normally turn red in the face when he drinks, but other than that? Same as usual. Peering eyes and little rounds on his cheeks from that small smile that’s ever present. Maybe it was the food then?

“Yes! More… more somaek,” he lets his arm flop back down, eyes fluttering shut as Johnny massages a slow circle. The booze, the hand on his dick, the setting—it’s almost too much for him. Even Doyoung’s eyes probing at him makes his skin tingle and his brain go hazy.

“You heard the birthday boy,” Johnny finally rescues Taeil. “Another drink. In fact,” Johnny speaks up, “Let’s get the cake and drink some more!”

Doyoung hesitates for another moment before obediently listening, the cheers and the alcohol in his system overriding his better judgement. The cake comes out, glasses are refilled, and Taeil is harder than ever cock straining against his pants as Johnny continues teasing him, going back to massaging his right hipbone.

“Look happier,” Johnny breathes onto his ear. “We’re about to sing and all you’re doing is drooling and staring up at me.”

Taeil shudders and straightens up, trying to focus on the cake in front of him and his friends singing happy birthday, trying to think of a wish as Johnny’s fingers continue to press down, trying to blow the candle out as everybody cheers.

Then comes the tradition. Haechan and Yuta’s the first to go, immediately shoving their finger into the frosting to smear it on his face. It’s normal, everything’s normal, he can act normal. It’s just that hand on his lap and the- _tongue on my cheek??_

He turns to see Johnny, stares at him bugged eyed as he licks his lips as he swallows while the others burst out into rancorous laughter.

“Delicious,” he announces before leaning into Taeil’s ear. “Wonder how you taste?” he murmurs, low and clear, lips grazing his ear lobe, swiping some more frosting off his face with a finger and licking it clean with a loud suck.

After that, the hand is gone and all that’s left is a trail of sticky saliva on his face and a straining cock in his pants.

The party finally ends earlier than expected at midnight due to a combination of alcohol and exhaustion rapidly catching up with them all at once. They all pile into the van, Johnny crawling into the back seat as he drags Taeil with him.

“You’re sitting in the back, hyung?” Taeyong questions as he crawls in.

“Yeah,” Johnny squeezes in between the seats. “Since it’s Taeil hyung’s birthday I want to sit with him.” It’s a shitty excuse and Johnny knows it; he’s far too big for the back seat to be comfortable so he always gets shot gun or the first row, but he also knows that everyone else is too tipsy to think it through nor actually give a shit. Not even Taeil seems to question it, quietly trailing behind and walking around more freely now that his dick has settled down.  

It’s only the two of them in the back seat and Johnny almost wants to laugh from how perfectly planned it is. With Johnny in the back, the others immediately started a game of rock paper scissors with Jungwoo victoriously sitting shot gun while Winwin, Mark, and Taeyong were stuck in the middle. The rest were in the other vehicle. Probably for the best because the others were more perceptive than needed right now.

Within minutes the boys are on the road and fast asleep in their seats, but not Johnny. He was more than wide awake, purposely waiting for everyone to pass out.

“Hyung,” he leans over and murmurs in Taeil’s ear, gently shaking him awake.

Taeil turns to him, bleary eyed and just the slightest bit irritated at being woken up when he’s so tired. “What?” he grumbles, stretching his neck out and changing his position.

“I’m still not done with your gift.”

“Huh? What gift?” he’s a bit more awake now, brows furrowed in the flashing street lights as he searches his brain for what Johnny could be suggesting.

Johnny smiles, gently smoothing Taeil’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Your birthday gift,” he sweetly says, languid eyes gazing at Taeil looking almost as if Taeil is the entire universe to him. Almost. That gleam of mischief jolts Taeil awake as his cock twitches at the memory of dinner.

“I see you’re awake now,” Johnny wants to lick Taeil’s ear, nibble his neck, maybe even bite his lip, but he has to be careful here. They may have been shrouded in darkness this far back, but he knows full well from personal experience that their manager has no problem seeing in the rearview mirror. All it takes is one glance during a passing streetlight and he’d know that something was up. _Still_ , Johnny licks his lips, _it’s better when it feels wrong_.

He glances at the rearview mirror and their manager, but his eyes are solely focused on the road. _Tired_ , Johnny guesses from how much focus he’s using. Johnny grins. Time to play.

Taeil quietly watches Johnny, shivering when Johnny breaks out into a wicked grin. He’s clever, Johnny is. Confident too—perhaps even _too_ confident with how he shrugs his jacket off and stares at Taeil like he’s an awaiting feast. Big too, Taeil runs his eyes down his silhouette. He had always marveled Johnny’s size, wondering how it feels to have a body and stature that exuded nothing but self-assuredness.

Johnny catches him looking and raises an eyebrow. “You like?” he purrs into his ear, flicking his tongue out for a taste, keeping the rest of the van within his peripheral.

Taeil nods, eyes fluttering shut as he tries to hold in a sigh. “Yeah,” he breathlessly gives him a small smile. “You’re big.”

Johnny chuckles, the sound a low rumble as he pulls his jacket over his head and gently mouths at Taeil’s neck taking care not to leave any marks. “I’m big in many ways,” he grins, slipping a hand beneath Taeil’s shirt and feeling the smooth curves and bumps of his body.

“Mm,” he licks his lips when Johnny licks at his collarbone, tweaking a nipple at the same time. “I’d love to know how you feel in me-,” he clamps down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying not to scream when Johnny sinks his teeth down on his flesh.

“You can’t say that,” Johnny hisses, “I’ll go crazy otherwise.” He pinches down at the other nipple, twisting and pulling until Taeil’s wincing. “You understand?” Johnny questions.

Taeil nods, feeling tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

“Good,” Johnny shoves his shirt up, lightly licking his nipple. Taeil hopes that there won’t be any marks on him the next day but with how his skin throbs and stings, he’s already doubting that plausibility.

“Now you have one job,” Johnny murmurs between licks and nips as his hand travels down to Taeil’s pants. “And that’s to shut up and keep watch,” he moves to the other nipple, biting down on it and rolling it between his teeth. “Can you do that?” he peeks up at him from beneath the jacket.

Taeil quickly nods, pursing his lips, brows furrowing up into an arch as Johnny palms his cock. “Are you sure?” Johnny presses down, slowly stroking Taeil’s length over his pants. He hasn’t even done much to Taeil yet, but he’s already a mess once more with his bottom lip puffy and bloody, cheeks flushed pink, twinkling eyes clouded with want.

“Okay then,” Johnny dips back down, kissing down Taeil’s body as he holds his shirt up with one hand, the other busying itself with Taeil’s belt buckle.

He licks and nips, bites and sucks as he tastes that sun-kissed golden skin sinking down and down. In a way, Taeil looks like he should taste nothing but sugary sweet, but that’s the last thing Johnny would ever compare him to. He’s far too complex for something as flat as a sweet treat. Taeil’s more like the coffee Johnny adores so much. Complex, robust, sometimes earthy and velvety, other times smooth and sweet.  

Eventually the buckle comes undone and Johnny gets Taeil to lift his hips, shimmying his pants down just far enough as he pokes his head from beneath the jacket for some air and a glance at Taeil’s face. As instructed he’s trying his best to keep his eyes peeled open and staring at the front, keeping look out for both their sakes, but from that little scrunch of his nose and pout on his lips Johnny knows he hates it.

That’s Moon Taeil for you. There’s not much that Taeil dislikes, but trying to force an expression—trying to school his face a certain way, trying to hide what he feels—that’s one of the few things he does dislike.

“You’re doing good, hyung,” Johnny murmurs and Taeil glances down and gives him a quiet smile, annoyance only slightly only slightly receding as Johnny ducks back down beneath his jacket. There’s nothing more Taeil wants to do than to close his eyes; sink back in his seat and sigh and groan as Johnny mouths and licks at his thighs, freely biting and sucking hickeys fully knowing that nobody else is going to see them but Taeil.

The thought of Johnny surreptitiously being marking him up in a van full of their own friends makes his blood boil with each new bruise Johnny plants down. It’s hot how bold Johnny is. It’s hot how blatant he looks beside Taeil, bent over across the seat, head on his lap. It’s even hotter to see that Johnny’s getting off of it, squirming in his seat trying to rut against the car for some friction.

But all of this is not enough for Taeil. Johnny’s taking too long as he keeps teasing and playing and Taeil fears that they’ll be home by the time that Johnny finally decides to even grace his dick with a lick. Worse yet is that someone might wake. Mark had already mumbled twice in his sleep now, throwing his heart into a frenzy each time as he gripped down at Johnny’s head wanting to cuss him out as he hears the rumble of laughter vibrating across his lap.

“Johnny,” he mumbles, tapping his back to get his attention.

“What?” comes the muffled reply.

“Hurry up.” But there’s no response nor does Johnny make any movement to speed it up. “Johnny,” he taps at his back again. No response other than a flick of tongue. “ _Johnny_ ,” he growls, trying to shove at his head only to choke when Johnny suddenly grabs him, tongue flat on the under side as he licks from shaft to tip.

It’s all Taeil can do to not gasp at the sudden contact, vision flashing, hips buckling as Johnny swirls his tongue across the tip, flicking his tongue across the frenulum until Taeil’s squirming and trying to shove his head away, but he still doesn’t let up, digging his hands into his hips and shoving him down as he teases some more.

“No, Haechan stop doing that,” Johnny hears the garbled mumbling coming from Mark, feels Taeil tensing beneath his hands, but that just thrills him as he spits into his hand quickly coating Taeil’s cock and jerking until Taeil’s yanking his hand away, muffling his screams by biting down on his forearm.

Johnny sits up, trying to hold in his jeering laughter as Taeil continues to pant. “I thought you wanted me to hurry up,” he licks Taeil’s lip, smiling in satisfaction when he shudders.

“I did,” Taeil swallows, blurry vision clearing out as he stares at everybody else. He stares down at his arm, frowning at the furious red welts already starting to raise. He was going to insist on wearing long sleeves for the next week, it seems. Likely more.

“Do you want more?” Johnny purrs, nibbling on his ear.

Taeil shudders again, trying hard not to let his eyes roll back. “Y-yes please. God, yes.”

Johnny clicks his tongue, dragging his eyes up and down Taeil’s body. “Look at you. You’re such a mess.” He was more than a mess really. His hair was now a tousled mess, and a fine sheen of sweat was forming on his forehead. Even his usual smile and not quite looking gaze were gone now, completely replaced with parted, puffy lips and darkened eyes.

“It makes me want to ruin you more.”

With that, Johnny ducks back down, this time wasting no time in teasing as he wraps a hand around Taeil’s cock, palm rough and heavy as he licks the slit, tasting and smearing precum, swirling his tongue around the tip.

Johnny’s gentler this time, although that’s not really saying much after how rough he was just a minute prior. He licks and he sucks making up for whatever isn’t in his mouth with a hand while the other massages his groin, kneading that sensitive fold.

Each press of Johnny’s fingers sends jolts to his dick as he takes more of Taeil in. Taeil shudders as he feels a bead of saliva dripping down onto his balls and for a wild moment, he wants to peek beneath the jacket.

Johnny must look hot with his dick in his mouth, mouth shiny and covered in spit. He was definitely sexy when he had sat up earlier, face red, languid eyes crazed with desire. He wants to look, wants to see but isn’t sure if it’s worth the risk. Thrice now the manager has glanced at the rearview mirror, but he doesn’t seem to notice anything amiss, yet he can’t be too careful. Still, he shudders as he hears the faint slurping over the rumble of the car. Maybe just a peek wouldn’t hurt.

Carefully, he lifts the corners of the jacket up, trying his best to keep his head upright before flicking his eyes down, almost regretting it the instant he does. It’s hot—hotter than he had imagined, especially with the way Johnny tilts his head to stare up at him with those velvety black eyes of his, smirking around his cock as he sinks down even further.

Worse is when Johnny comes up, spits into his hand and sinks back down, massaging his balls with his spit-laden hand. Taeil drops the jacket, digging his fingers into Johnny’s hair as he tries his best to stay focused, but to his horror, their manager is staring straight at him.

“What’s Johnny doing?” he flicks his eyes between the road and the mirror.

“H-he’s looking for his phone! He dropped it on the floor somewhere, so we’re looking for it!” Taeil calls out, trying to hold his voice steady as Johnny sucks particularly hard. Johnny’s feeling the heat—Taeil can tell with how he picks his speed up, bobbing up and down in earnest, trying to drive Taeil insane.

“Dropped it?”

“Yeah!” Taeil can feel it, can feel that tingle on the tops of his toes and buzz in his head, that halo that’s sinking down on him and taking over his mind, that heat coiling in his groin threatening to spring.

“Do you need help?” It’s Winwin now, sitting two rows ahead and woken up from the commotion. He’s peeking down the aisle and over the seats at Taeil, trying to see if he can find the non-existent phone.

Johnny absolutely loves this. Loves having Taeil’s cock in his mouth, loves the sturdy hands gripping tightly in his hair, loves how not a single fucking person has a clue what’s going on the backseat of the van. It’s so wrong that it feels right. It’s so risky that it’s thrilling. He wants to drive Taeil insane, wants to see the moment he comes undone right there and then, but no matter how much he wants it he can’t have that. Not yet. It’s still Taeil’s birthday and more than anything else he wants to feel Taeil clenching and crying as he tries to keep silent around his dick.

So, Johnny plays instead. He forces himself down, forces himself to hold back a gag, forces Taeil’s orgasm back as he wraps his fingers around the base. He forces Taeil to keep talking, forces him to stay normal as he pops up for air and attacks the frenulum.

“No!” Taeil fights a gasp as Johnny begins an onslaught. “Don’t need h-help!” his voice hitches.

“Okay,” Winwin turns away. “Looks like we’re 5 minutes away from home anyway. We can find it later alright, Johnny hyung?”

Johnny makes a garbled noise around Taeil’s cock, vibrations making Taeil want to cry with frustration at being denied. “He says okay!”

With that, both Winwin and the manager leave them alone as does Johnny, finally coming up for good with the nastiest grin on his face and saliva all over his chin. “I’m not done with you yet,” he smirks at Taeil as he swipes his mouth. “Not yet.”

By the time they get home, Taeil feels a dull ache radiating up from his groin with every step he takes. He had been so _close_ earlier—just on the verge of release but Johnny had ripped the rug from beneath his feet and now he was left with this. This stupid fucking dull ache.

He could almost kill Johnny for how uncomfortable it is.

He tries to glare at Johnny when he walks past him, spanking Taeil’s butt once, but his glare falters when the spank turns into a grope and a slow lick of lips with a heated stare and after that, Taeil can think no longer.

Taeil quietly waits in his room, fiddling with his phone and trying to exercise. One by one, his roommates wash up and shower, collapsing into bed as does the rest of the house. Soon, it’s dead silent at the dorms except for the occasional blip of TV and game sounds. Eventually Taeil’s phone vibrates with a message from Johnny, saying only one thing. Come.

Quietly he leaves the room, his footsteps sounding all too loud as they step across the wooden floor. He knows what’s waiting for him, knows what’s coming soon, but he can’t help feeling stretched thin with anticipation. Maybe it’s the alcohol still running through his system. Maybe it’s the hours of endless teasing. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s going to finally get what he wants.

With each step he grows twitchier. With each breath he grows dizzier. He had asked for this, he knows. He did it knowing that Johnny would more than live up to his expectations. Another step, another breath and soon he’s in front of Johnny and Taeyong’s room.

The plain white nondescript wooden door is daunting even though he knows what awaits him inside. Taeil wets his lips. He’s parched all of the sudden. Part of him wants to turn away, run and go straight back to his room because what’s waiting inside is just going to be way too good and he doesn’t quite know if he can handle it, but that ache in his groin and the unhappy dissatisfaction in his body makes it known that there’s no turning back, so he knocks.

It’s a quiet, hollow thud that sounds far too loud to his sensitive ears. In fact, everything feels far too sensitive. The soft rub of clothing against his bare skin makes him want to claw at his skin. His own soft breathing makes him want to plug his ears. Even the sound of his own heart beating feels like it’s rattling his mind with every thump. He could still turn back. Just get rid of the ache with his own hands, but that won’t do anything for the emptiness. There’s only one thing that could help him with that and that’s Johnny.

A shuffle of heavy footsteps across the floor, the turn of a knob, and soon he’s staring up at the man himself. There’s a look in those eyes of him—one Taeil’s been seeing the entire night. A craving. A desire. It doesn’t help that Johnny’s eyes have been red all day—bloodshot from exhaustion and worsened by alcohol. Nor does it help that he’s freshly showered, damp hair still slicked back as he towers over Taeil his old pajamas making a heady combination of spicy citrus and dizzying musk.

Taeil shudders as he stares up at Johnny. He’s a frenzied fiend looming over Taeil, eyeing him up and down, making his cock twitch with just a gaze. “Hi,” Taeil whispers, rocking from foot to foot, licking his bruised lips again. “Can I come in?”

Johnny pauses for a moment before offering him a hand, dragging Taeil in when he takes it, locking the door behind him and shoving Taeil against it as he kisses him.

It’s hot. Johnny’s mouth is hot against Taeil’s, his tongue is hot and heavy in Taeil’s mouth, his body is hot as he presses Taeil into the door.

“W-what about Taeyong?” Taeil shudders, trying to peek at Taeyong’s bed, but then there’s Johnny yanking his face away and lavishing his neck with several kisses.

“He’s asleep,” Johnny murmurs into his ear, brushing Taeil’s hair back with one hand, running the other along Taeil’s body before reaching down to grab his ass. He grins as he squeezes and kneads, enjoying how Taeil tries to muffle his grunts with Johnny’s shoulders and how Taeil wraps his arms around him like he can’t quite get enough.

“Won’t we wake him?” he breathes, trying not to gasp as Johnny reaches his other hand down to his ass, but out it comes anyway when Johnny places a finger over his clothed entrance, rubbing his rim up and down.

“He’s had a lot of drink,” Johnny smirks. That was his doing getting Taeyong to drink, purposefully refilling his glass over and over again, getting the table to do a cheer, personally cheering Taeyong himself, using Taeyong’s competitive against him as Johnny challenged him who could drink fastest. Easy. “Still,” Johnny licks Taeil’s bottom lip, grinning as Taeil parts them immediately, “You should stay quiet.”

“Oh,” is the only thing Taeil manages to get out before Johnny’s mouth is on his once more.

It’s almost astonishing how fast Taeil gets hard again, although Johnny isn’t surprised. He’d only been fucking with Taeil the entire night, but he can feel Taeil against his leg grinding down on Johnny and trying to get any sort of friction possible.

Johnny grabs Taeil’s hips and holds them still making Taeil whine and pout. “You’re cute when you’re desperate,” he murmurs onto Taeil’s lips, leaning back when Taeil tries to kiss him.

“ _Johnny_ ,” Taeil whimpers, “Stop teasing me! My dick _hurts_.” It had been so nice, so _nice_ to finally get a bit of friction, a bit of rhythm with Johnny’s hands all over him and Johnny’s mouth on his but now _this_ stupid fucking shit again.

Johnny chuckles and cups a hand over his cock, pressing down hard. “Hurts huh?” he sneers.

Immediately, Taeil’s seeing stars as his head lulls back. He must look like a mess right now. He _feels_ like a mess with how bruised his lips are and how sensitive he is. Each touch of Johnny’s hands and lips against his body makes him twitch and jump. It’s almost too much for him to handle, but he wants more.  

He tries to grind down on Johnny’s hand, but he’s denied once more as Johnny shoves him back against the wall and forces him to turn around. “What do you think you’re doing?” Johnny grabs his hips and presses against him from behind.

Taeil shudders feeling the stiffening cock against his ass. He wants Johnny’s cock in him, he really does but more than anything Taeil needs to touch himself right now. Too bad for him though because the moment he tries, Johnny grabs his hands and shoves them against the wall, holding them there as he continues to hump him from behind.

“ _Johnny_ ,” he whimpers, feeling a glob of drool sliding down his face as he tries to push back and get Johnny to do something. But he forgets that Johnny’s far stronger and far bigger than him and all it takes is for Johnny’s fingers mercilessly digging into his hips before Taeil stops.

Taeil’s ass is nice and plump, bouncy and firm. Johnny likes how it feels against his dick, imagines that it’ll feel even better around it. It’s almost tempting to fuck Taeil right here and now, but not yet. He’s been patient all night Johnny has—busy focusing on Taeil’s pleasure instead of his own. This is just a bit of payment for his services, for requesting such a vague birthday present as Johnny.

Taeil whines and pouts trying to wiggle out of Johnny’s hold but his grip is too strong. “Johnny,” he fusses, but all he gets is silence. “ _Johnny._ ”

“Shut up,” Johnny hisses, “You’re being too loud.”

Taeil frowns, but then he gets an idea. “Johnny,” he starts up again, this time purposefully whispering louder than before.

“Shush!” Johnny glances back at Taeyong. It’s quite unlikely that he’ll be waking up any soon, but he worries anyway. He worries more about who else could hear Taeil. The walls aren’t exactly thin, but it _was_ late at night and it _was_ quiet.

“Johnny f-“

Johnny clamps a hand down over Taeil’s mouth, as he shoves him against the wall. “Fine. You want me to touch you, fine,” yanks Taeil’s pants down and spits into his hand. He wastes no time slicking Taeil’s cock and smearing precum over his tip as he thumbs the slit.

“Just remember,” he breathes into his ear, “You asked for this.” With that, Johnny harshly twists and jerks and twists and jerks, muffling Taeil’s cries with his hand as he continues to grind down against Taeil.

Taeil wants to scream, tries to claw at Johnny’s hands, tries to yank away. He’s too rough and it’s too much. It feels like Johnny’s yanking an orgasm out of him from how hard he’s going. His toes are tingling, his body is limp, his legs are quivering and Johnny’s the only thing keeping him up. But Johnny goes on still and Taeil’s on the verge of tears when he suddenly let’s go, firmly clamping down around the base as Taeil screams into his hand.

He waits only for a few moments as Taeil’s panting slows down before shoving him towards the bed. “Strip and get on your back,” he demands, pulling off his own clothes and shoving them under the bed, tsking his tongue with impatience as Taeil takes too long.

“I’ll do it,” he growls, all but tearing Taeil’s clothes off as he shoves him on his back. Taeil’s such a mess like this—eyes glassy and unfocused, tears wetting his eyelashes, mouth shiny and wet. There are red scratches along his neck and chest and along his stomach and hips from trying to claw Johnny’s hands off him.

Johnny crawls over him, pulls a blanket up, and holds a hand out. “Spit,” he commands.

“What??” Taeil stares down at his hand and back up at Johnny, unsure if he’s hearing him right. By now he’s not sure if he can hear anything right with how his heart is still racing in his chest. It’s worse when Johnny’s straddling his thighs and weighing him down. He really is huge, but it gives Taeil a thrill to have Johnny looming over him.

“I said spit,” Johnny repeats, eyes narrowing when Taeil keeps staring up at him. So, he spits into his own hand instead and smears it all over Taeil’s face, making sure to get his cheeks and his mouth. “I said fucking spit into my hand. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Johnny waits as Taeil does as told, the fluid thick and foamy. He ignores Taeil’s hiss and shudder as he slicks Taeil’s cock, the tip bulbous and angry from Johnny’s mistreatment. He spits into his own hand again and gets more from Taeil before slicking his cock and lining it up on top of Taeil’s.

“What are you doing?” Taeil tries to question but it comes out more like a garbled jumble. He has no more words in him, no energy left. All he can do is take what Johnny gives him and give Johnny does.

Once satisfied, Johnny wraps his large hand around them both and begins to thrust. It’s a bit strange at first feeling Johnny’s cock hot and heavy against his own, but it feels good in a way. Really good. Really, _really_ fucking good. Within a minute, Taeil’s seeing stars as the underside of Johnny’s cock rubs up against his frenulum, making him drool and lull his head from side to side.

Each thrust, each squelch—it makes Taeil’s cheeks burn at how filthy it sounds, cock swelling impossibly more as Johnny picks up the pace. He should keep quiet, he knows, after receiving such a harsh lesson, but it’s hard to keep silent, grunts and moans slipping out every now and then. He should bring a hand up, probably. Tries to bring a hand up to cover his mouth, but it only flops back down to his side instead.

Another thrust, another groan. Another squelch, another whimper. Johnny takes it upon himself to silence Taeil instead, leaning forward and laying his weight against Taeil as he clamps a hand over his drooling mouth.

Johnny smirks as he snaps his hips, taking pride in how limp Taeil feels beneath him. He did warn Taeil after all. He did. This was the result of Taeil’s own doing, really. No one simply just asks for _Johnny_ as a birthday present. No one. Why? Well, it makes Johnny eager you see. Perhaps a little too eager if Taeil’s anything to go by. He wants to give Taeil as much as he can. Wants to make him feel good. He wants to see his face when Taeil comes undone. Bets it’s gonna be the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“More,” Johnny sticks his hand out as he shifts his weight to the other arm. Taeil’s more than happy to mindlessly oblige, spitting out all the saliva he had pooled into Johnny’s hand. It’s even slicker than before now, the wet sounds loudly echoing in the quietness of Johnny’s room, but they’re beyond caring anymore. It’s already hard enough just keeping silent.

If only people could only see Taeil right now with his tousled hair and sheen of sweat on his face, his lips still swollen and bruised from earlier. They’d be in absolute shock. Johnny smirks at the thought. The Moon Taeil on his back striped naked, quivering and drooling, face flushed, half-smile wiped off his face replaced by desperation and desire. It’s probably for the best that others don’t know about this because this way Taeil stays Johnny’s own secret treasure. Johnny inches his hand upwards, holding closer to Taeil’s tip and when he thrusts, Taeil’s eyes flies wide open as he gapes at Johnny with surprise.

“Feel good?” Johnny pants, trying to keep his voice as low as possible, enjoying how Taeil continues to twitch and jerk beneath him, eyes glazed, quiet groans wonton.

Taeil nods, still staring up at Johnny. It’s more than just good. It’s downright fucking amazing with how Johnny’s keeping his dick right up against that sensitive underside. Each thrust, each snap of Johnny’s hips has him gasping and clawing at the sheets. It feels good, so fucking good that Taeil wants to cry out of frustration when he feels the beginnings of another orgasm. He wants it badly. He wants it _so fucking badly_ , but-

He screams into Johnny’s hand as Johnny encircles the base of his cock once more, yanking back on any promise of relief as Taeil bucks up into his hand, his cock turning purple-red from being so engorged. Slowly, the color fades and all that’s left is an angry shade of crimson as Taeil pants underneath him.

Taeil wants to glare at Johnny, wants to ask him why, but he’s completely spent—that last denial using up the rest of any energy he has left. All he can do is stare up at Johnny’s shit eating grin, drool leaking out the corner of his mouth as Johnny lifts his hips up and shoves a pillow underneath him.

“Don’t you want my dick?” he purrs into Taeil’s ear taking the time to lick and nip that sensitive skin.

He wants to turn his head, wants to escape Johnny’s mouth, but all that happens is a weak flop of his head followed by low jeering laughter. Johnny places a dry finger at his rim, slowly tracing circles as Taeil jerks and twitches. “Well? Do you or do you not?” he lightly presses down.

Taeil shudders. He doesn’t even know if he can handle a single finger right now let alone Johnny’s cock. But a movement catches his eye and he stares down at Johnny. His hand is still wrapped around his own cock, precum glistening in the dim nightlight as he slowly jerks, jaw flexing and muscles taunt from holding back.

Could he handle Johnny’s dick right now? He could certainly try, he thinks as he licks his lips. “Just fucking do it,” he wheezes out, uncaring about the protest his body makes when Johnny pushes him onto his side.

He hears the sound of the bottle uncapping followed by a squeeze. Sighs as Johnny lays down behind him, his chest a warm comfort against Taeil’s beaten body. Shudders at the cool liquid being smeared across his rim as Johnny traces a circle.

“Happy birthday, hyung,” Johnny suddenly murmurs and Taeil wants to laugh, but all that comes out is a sigh as Johnny pokes his finger in, slowly and steadily pushing in until he’s buried to the last knuckle.

“Feels good,” Taeil mumbles, eyes fluttering shut as Johnny kisses the tops of his shoulders and begins to twist his finger. He twists and he wiggles, hooks his finger and drags it along Taeil’s walls, taking his time to stretch Taeil open. It’s been a long day after all and his hyung looks spent.

It feels nice like this being fucked by a finger, it really does, but Taeil finds himself growing impatient. On any other given day he would’ve been fine with this pace, but not today. He wants it rough and he wants it _now_ , so he clamps down onto Johnny’s finger, demanding that he put another in.

He feels Johnny shift beside him, knows that Johnny felt his demand, but Johnny just keeps going at the mindbogglingly slow pace, sliding his finger in and out, in and out. It’s a game for Johnny, playing with Taeil is. It’s a game he’s been playing all night and it’s a game he’s been playing for a few months now. Taeil’s fault once more.

He groans and flops his head against Johnny’s chest staring up at him with a pout. Johnny laughs, but pulls his finger out, wiping it clean and taking his sweet time to coat it anew. He keeps squeezing and squeezing, knowing that Taeil’s eyes are burning holes into him, but he squeezes still wondering just how long it’d take before he snaps.

 “I think that’s more lube than you need,” Taeil finally growls at him, wanting to swat that stupid fucking smirk off his stupid fucking face, but all he achieves is that shit eating grin widening.

“Okay, okay,” Johnny dramatically sighs, slowly capping the bottle and putting it away. He takes his time to coat Taeil once more, takes his time to poke a finger time, but he doesn’t take his time when he shoves not two but three fingers in. “Is this what you wanted?” he purrs into his ear as Taeil gasps.

“Yes,” he holds back a groan, hands scrabbling for the sheets as Johnny begins scissoring and pumping.

Before he knows it, he’s whimpering and mewling mess once more as Johnny finds his prostate and twists and drags. “You better enjoy yourself while you can, hyung,” Johnny murmurs. “I’m gonna fuck you and I’m gonna fuck you _good_.”

“Younngho,” he gasps, hips bucking up as Johnny presses down hard and bites down on Taeil’s ear. Taeil can’t take it anymore. He needs Johnny’s dick in him, needs to be stretched, needs to be full. “Youngho, fuck me and fill me.”

Johnny growls and pulls out his finger, reaching under his pillow only to be stopped by Taeil. “ _Fill me_ ,” he pants, staring up at Johnny with glazed eyes.

The words go straight down to Johnny’s cock and he snatches the bottle of lube up, squeezing down on the bottle hard, uncaring as the lube squirts everywhere and drips down his balls as he coats himself.

“On your stomach,” he hoarsely says, licking his lips as he watches Taeil’s ass jiggle as he does so. He grabs a handful and spreads Taeil’s cheeks apart, taking the time to admire how Taeil’s rim puckers and twitches in anticipation as he lines his cockhead.

It’s hot seeing Taeil like this, seeing how badly he must want Johnny’s cock as he tries to push back and get Johnny to put it in. “Hurry up,” he whines.

Johnny laughs and puts a hand over Taeil’s mouth. “Haven’t you learned his lesson?” he murmurs before ungracefully shoving it in with a hiss, not bothering to ease his way as he steadily pushes until he’s buried to the hilt. Only then does he give Taeil a break, waiting for a moment as Taeil adjusts to his size.

Stars and blackness is all Taeil can see over the searing pain in his ass. Johnny’s thick—perhaps _too_ thick. Taeil can feel his walls stretching and tearing, burning and ripping, but the pain just feels so damn fucking good after all the torture that Johnny’s put him through. Each jolt of pain as Johnny begins to thrust only serves to excite him. More. He wants _more_.

Johnny must sense his desperation because he lets go of Taeil’s mouth and props himself up on his forearms, humping and thrusting, grinding and fucking until Taeil’s drooling once more. Each snap of Johnny’s hips is just too good as it drives Taeil upwards, causing his cock to rub up against the sheets. It’s already too much for him—the balls slapping against his own, the hips slamming against his hips, the strangled pants he hears from above, his own muffled murmurs as he buries his head in the pillows. He’s getting close again, but-

Johnny suddenly flattens against him, yanking the blanket up and over his shoulders as he freezes. Through their heavy breathing and beating hearts, Taeil can hear the clumsy footsteps as Taeyong gets up, stumbling around the room as he uses wall to guide him to the door.

“Fuck,” Johnny curses from above, hot breath tickling Taeil’s neck. “Guess he has to pee.”

They were almost caught again, Taeil thinks to himself, heart skipping at the beat. They were almost fucking caught again, he squirms beneath Johnny, the thought sending him to new highs.

“W-what are you doing?!” Johnny gasps as Taeil begins to repeatedly clamp down around him, trying to push his hips back and get some friction. He tries to drive his hips down and keep Taeil still, but he’s at a disadvantage here because the added pressure on Taeil’s cock only drives him crazy.

The door open and closes again. “You’re still awake hyung?” Taeyong’s voice slurs out as he blearily hugs a pillow to himself, tripping over his legs and bumping into his desk as he tries to find his bed.

“Ye-yeah,” he chokes as Taeil bucks up against him. _What have I done?_ Johnny stares down at Taeil ash he keeps trying to frantically push back.

“What time did I fall asleep?” Taeyong’s trying to change out of his clothes, but his fingers are clumsy.

Johnny licks his lips, trying to answer but Taeil is fucking panting beneath him. “Shut up!” he hisses, shoving his head down into the mattress, but he can’t do anything about the way Taeil grips around his dick. “I-I think an hour ago. Why don’t you go back to sleep?”

Taeyong says nothing and Johnny squints into the dark at his bed. He’s still trying to fucking change, Johnny groans. He feels Taeil’s head moving and lets go. “What?” he growls at him.

“Fuck me,” Taeil drools. Yes, this is _exactly_ the high he’s been waiting for all night. The restaurant was risky, sure. So was the van. But this? This was just wrong.

“W-“ Johnny starts all too loudly before dropping his voice. “What?! Are you fucking insane?? He’s awake!!” He looks back at Taeyong who finally manages to get a sock off. 

“Please,” Taeil pleads, “It’s my birthday.”

Johnny stares down at Taeil, speechless. He thought he was the freak, but _Jesus Christ_. What the fuck was this? “Fine,” he growls, even though every single logical part of his brain is telling him that this is a stupid fucking idea. “Turn over and for god’s sake be _quiet_.”

He keeps an eye on Taeyong who alternates between tugging at his sock and dozing on the pillow he’s still hugging and Johnny almost wants to go over and pummel him for inconveniencing him. This was supposed to be a _fun_ risk, not an actual one. His only saving grace is the obvious fact that Taeyong’s clearly still drunk out of his mind and Johnny’s never been so thankful to one of his past misdeeds before.

Taeil’s finally on his back, eyes way too crazed, face all too flushed. “This is a bad idea,” he mutters mostly to himself as he lines his cock back up, glancing at Taeyong again. It seems he must’ve given up on his sock because he’s back flat on the bed, facing towards, passed out once more—still hugging on to that stupid fucking pillow of his.

“Couldn’t he have faced the other way?” he growls as he grabs a random piece of clothing and shoves it in Taeil’s mouth, wasting no time as he presses back in and begins to fuck Taeil.

If being fucked felt good before, it feels better now that he’s staring up at Johnny, arms wrapped around his neck, giggles muffled by the cloth as he stares up at Johnny’s concerned face. It’s gets even better when Taeil wraps his legs around Johnny intending to urge him deeper only for the movement to make the perfect angle for Johnny to hit his prostate with each snap of his hips.

It’s almost as if he’s drunk with how lightheaded he’s getting. It’s just so fucking _wrong_ with Taeyong fast asleep beside them. It’s so wrong being in their room having his ass fucked and stretched. It’s just so wrong that their closest friends had absolutely no fucking idea what was going on the entire night. It’s just so wrong that it feels _right_.

He can tell it’s getting to Johnny too now that the initial scare has begun to leave. His pace is picking up, his grunts are slipping out, he’s no longer staring at Taeyong. He doesn’t even give a shit that the blanket has started slipping down his shoulders, more focused on chasing after release.

Each thrust echoes in their room as bare skin to skin resounds. Each snap makes a dirty squelch. Taeil yanks Johnny in for a kiss, forcing him to lay his weight on top of him. They kiss and it’s hot and messy, slick and wet, the sounds of their tongues joining the other sounds in the room.

Johnny spits into his hand and wraps it around Taeil’s dick focusing on the tip as he continues to fuck. He knows Taeil’s close, knows by how hard he’s squeezing down around Johnny, knows by how his eyebrows screws up into an arch. Soon, Taeil’s seeing nothing but white, hearing nothing but ringing in his ears as he screams around the cloth and comes, cock throbbing as thick ropes lands on his stomach and chest.

But Johnny doesn’t let go—not yet at least, ignoring Taeil’s squirms and whine as he tries to claw at Johnny’s hand. Taeil’s far too sensitive now and each twist and Jerk of Johnny’s hands around him makes him want to craw out of skin, but still Johnny doesn’t let go. He’s not done with Taeil yet, but he’s almost there.

He pants at the familiar heat coiling in his groin, the edges of his vision flickering, his mouth going dry. Almost. Almost-

With a groan, Johnny sinks his teeth down on Taeil’s shoulders trying his best to stay quiet as he buries his cock deep inside of Taeil, pulsating as he fills Taeil with himself. Then and only then does Johnny finally let go, collapsing on top of Taeil and panting before finally rolling off of him.

“Happy birthday, hyung,” he breathes out when he can speak again, heart hammering in his ears. “I hope you liked your gift.”

Taeil nods and pulls the shirt from his mouth, cleaning himself off with it before turning to cuddle with Johnny.

Johnny squints at it and frowns. “That’s my shirt,” he says as Taeil pulls the blanket up.

“Whatever,” Taeil murmurs, half-smile back on his face. “I’ll buy you a new one for your birthday.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i did say i was sorry to taeyong for a reason 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kunstaeilation)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kunstaeilation)


End file.
